


stressed out

by Winter_devill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Mental Health Issues, Smoking, Still kpop idols, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: The recent comeback has been having it's effects on kai, so how could he calm himself down, by smoking
Kudos: 11





	stressed out

The comeback was really having its effect on all the members, but this time especially huening Kai, he just lacked motivation and almost happiness. This wasn't particularly rare as the younger often felt like this but he thought giving the fans something might boost his mood, but instead it almost made it worse, he constantly worried whether he would be good enough, cute enough, liked enough.

This had caused him to start smoking more, which now he regrets letting Yeonjun carry them around with him, as it meant someone had the right to refuse him one. The main reason he did was when they found out, which was a few months ago, it shocked everyone, especially Soobin. So as a plan to help him stop, as they all knew it would be bad news if the company found out, Yeonjun would buy them and keep them so they would know how many he had smoked. At first the maximum was three but for the comeback they had upped it to four, which on some days still wasn't enough to calm the younger.

Now Kai was searching for the eldest in the hope to get a cigarette for their lunch break where he would escape somewhere, either alone or with another member.

“Jesus where is he? I swear I've literally looked everywhere” Kai moaned really not in the mood to look everywhere for Yeonjun.

“Who are you looking for” the familiar tone spoke, it was him and he was smirking as if he already knew what was about to come.

“Oh there you are, can i have one,,,please” knowing if he didn't say the “magic” word he would almost have no chance.

“Hmm, how many have you had today?” Yeonjun asked, forgetting if he had been asked as his main thought was the upcoming comeback.

“Umm,this is the first time today" He replied, just wanting to know the answer at this point.

"Fine then, but they are in my bag in the studio, you coming" Yeonjun said as he started to walk away already knowing what the answer would be, yes as he could hear footsteps following him.

"There you go" he said while handing in over to the younger, " you have the lighter right"

"Yeah i do and thank you" kai spoke before turning around to walk out the door, "you wanna come or not"

"Nah I've got stuff to do, but Soobin might what to"

"Ah ok thanks again" now he was off to find Soobin as he wasn't really in the mood to be alone, or at least not while he was smoking. 

______ 

" Oh binnie there you are, fancy going out for lunch with me" Kai asked, knowing the older already knew that meant to smoke.

" Sure, where do you want to go, I don't think anyone else can come. Are you ok with that?" Soobin replied, almost knowing that Huening kai wouldn't really mind, as 90% it was just him and another member.

" Yeah I don't mind, Yeonjun already told me that you could come and we haven't really had and us time recently, " Kai smiled, still clearly just as fond of Soobin as he was in the beginning. "And I don't mind you can pick where"

______

Kai was rather good at knowing where to smoke now without being seen, my fans or anything of the sort, but still Soobin was always worried that there might be someone.

There were many little alleyways which no one would take a second glance at if they saw someone down them, just move and and tut, just what Hueing kai wanted.

" Are you ok, like at the moment" Soobin asked as kai lit the cigarette taking a drag before breathing out.

"Umm I guess so, just never know how people will react. Do we" showing a vulnerable side to himself that not many people saw.

" True, but the response seems positive so far, doesn't it, you know?" he said, trying to almost hype the younger up, before he blew smoke into his face. " Kai, please don't do that you know I hate it" the younger smiled letting out a weak laugh.

" Sorry, forgot, do you want to eat after this or no" kai asked, still smiling slightly 

"Hmm, I'm on a diet at the moment remember"

" Yeah but if I'm breaking the rules so can you" he said one final drag before dropping it to the ground and putting it out with the heel of his shoe.

"Did you just waste half a cigarette so we could eat"

"Maybe, I thought you'd be happy that I'm technically smoking less," Kai said smiling, before grabbing the elders hand and dragging him out of the alley so they could find some food.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
